Sometime Around Midnight
by TheAggressivePigeon
Summary: You just needed to see her.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be in school right now. I would be having mojitos at the beach right now...sigh**

**

* * *

  
**

You can't begin to explain why you showed up tonight. It's too soon, but you HAD to be here, he said. You say your hellos and other nonsensical greetings, trying to keep up the facade that you've had to put on for the past couple of months. You make your walk to the bar look regal. You order your first drink, but not before considering whether or not it's wise.

Of course all thoughts are thrown out the window when your band mate tells you that you HAVE to do a shot with him. After all, it is his birthday party. You knock yours back before he can even pick up his glass. He gives you a look but takes his anyways. You internally scoff; he won't say anything to you, at least not tonight. You take the customary picture and turn back to the bar.

You finish your drink before you hear it, the laugh that sounds like wind-chimes on a summer day. You look around to see where it's coming from and that's when a white dress catches your eye. There's a person blocking your view, and you wish you could just see who it was. You order another drink and down it before the bartender can blink.

She catches your eye over the man's shoulder and winks. She excuses herself and walks over. You've stopped breathing at this point. How could you not when she's that beautiful. You smell her before she reaches you. The warm vanilla goes straight to your head and you realize you shouldn't have drunk tonight. She strikes up a conversation with you. A simple "Hey, how're you." You hear yourself answer in a shaky voice.

Suddenly you're not at the bar anymore. You're at your house, in your bed. You look down and you see her crazy wavy hair splayed all over your chest. You can feel her breathing lightly on your arm and it's like nothing happened, like nothing changed. You kiss her head and untangle yourself from her and walk to the window.

The scene changes and you're walking with her through the park. She's wearing THAT white dress. She turns and looks at you and flashes you a smile. You stop and take her in. She looks surreal, almost untouchable. You step towards her and she backs away and begins running. She's running too quickly and you can't catch her. A whisper floats through the air and right before she disappears, you make out the heartbreaking goodbye.

You blink and you're back. You check your watch and realize it is past midnight. The girl has disappeared and you look for her in your immediate vicinity. You get pulled to the bar by your other band mate and his girlfriend. You can't help but feel resentment when you look at her. She WAS her best friend.

The band begins to play and you're shocked when you hear that voice. How could SHE be the one singing? You turn quickly, nearly knocking over a waitress and you walk towards the small stage. Your heart drops as you see a platinum blonde singing. She smiles and you sneer. No one could smile like her.

You walk slowly back to your friends who are holding a shot glass for you. You grab the glass and assure them that you're fine. How could you not be, you're here to celebrate. They go with it. They don't want to dampen the mood and you're hoping for a semblance of normality.

He can't seem to coax you to dance with them, so they leave you, alone and confused. That's when a flash of white hits your peripheral. You turn your head slightly and notice her dancing. She's not alone. A man moves with her. She laughs as she turns being careful not to drop the drink she has in her hand.

She knows you're watching, how could you not? She downs her drink and throws the plastic cup over her shoulder and pulls the man in closer. You watch as she teases and taunts you. You're now on your sixth beer and your friends have started to become worried.

You smash the bottle on the counter and walk over to where she was dancing. By the time you reach the dance floor, she's made her way to the door with the man. She catches your eye to make sure you see that she's leaving with someone else. An unimaginable anger flares up inside you. Following her seems like the right thing to do. So you leave, but not without your friends asking where you're going and telling you that you look like you've seen a ghost.

You know you're drunk, you know that you shouldn't be doing this at all, but she provoked it, right? You stumble through the streets, disregarding the cars, the people and signs all around you. The only thing you see is the girl in the white dress walking ahead of you, bathed in the glow from the streetlights. She slips through a gate and you can't help but follow.

When you catch up to her, you see her standing in front of a grave. She looks over her shoulder at you, whispers I love you and disappears. You fall to your knees at the place where she was just standing. And you know that she's finally done it, she's broken your heart into two. You reach over and trace the letters that spell out _Caitlyn Gellar-Stone, beloved wife and friend._

When your friends find you the next morning, you're lying next to the grave. They pull you up from the ground, not really understanding how much pain you're actually in. You watch as your band-mate comforts his girlfriend as she sees what Nathanial Stone has become.

The only way you can justify any of this is that you just had to see her, because you hadn't seen her in that white dress in a while. You just had to see her. You just had to see her one more time.

* * *

**I'm baaaaack! The long hiatus is OVER! And who knows...I may post the other story that I'm sitting on right now. **

**So I know this is completely different than what I'm used to writing. Feedback on how I did would be AWESOME! I was a little nervous to post this.  
**

**You know what that means! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! **

**The idea for this one-shot came from the song Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event...such a good song that I felt I needed to try and emulate it somehow.**

**So in case you forgot...REVIEW...it doesn't take that long at all =)**

**Love always, **

**TheAggressivePigeon  
**


End file.
